


Conspiracy

by Notmothman



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camping, Cheerleader Lance (Voltron), Conspiracy Theories, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Klance bonding, M/M, Mothman, eventual aliens, galra - Freeform, keith's family - Freeform, klance, klance fluff, voltron high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmothman/pseuds/Notmothman
Summary: Voltron Highschool AU!Keith Kogane's alien conspiracy theory club is a bust, weeks pass with only Pidge as a member until one day a new kid shows up: Lance McClain! Little does he know that Lance has no real interest in the mothman or Fresno night crawlers, his heart pines for a different type of Alien: Kogane himself.AU in which Keith's alien obsession is strong, Pidge is the ultimate wing woman and Lance Is Lance.





	1. Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of fanfiction ;) I'm probably going to go back and refine this but here's the 'draft' I guess!  
> *galra!Keith and Klance fluff will happen later on.

Keith felt his hand brush against the desk, cringing slightly as his trembling fingers met the coarse surface. The past hour had been almost silent, save for the monotonous ticking of the classroom clock: had this weeks meeting seriously been another failure?!   
His world became hazy as he let his eyes glaze over, blocking out his insipid surroundings...

"Uhh Keith?"  
He jolted back, startled. The voice had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
"Hello? Earth to Mullet?!"  
Keith relaxed, inhaling he turned his head to face the petite figure blocking the doorway,  
" Oh, it's you..." He breathed, forcing back a smirk.   
The figure crossed her arms, leaning forward over Keith's work. Keith could hear a subtle 'tsk' as she examined the scruffy notes spanning the area of the table.  
"So, whatcha doing?"  
Knowing that Pidge only asked the question to make conversation didn't stop him, he fumbled for a photo buried beneath several coffee tainted pages of his mothman theory.

Pidge let out a disappointed groan as she realised she wouldn't be leaving the classroom any time soon. Her focus was left to wander elsewhere as her body appeared fixated on whatever Keith was saying. His voice was an amalgam of emotions, words cobbled together like some kind of vocal chimera: the only time she saw her friend this happy was when he was explaining his theories. Sure they were boring as hell to listen too, but she had to give him some credit- it pained her to watch him so alone in his classroom, pouring his heart and soul into stories that nobody would read.

Minutes passed like hours, Keith explaining something along the lines of 'bottled water companies are gonna end humanity... Evian spelled backwards is naive... Live young is a death threat...'  
The words went straight over Pidge's head, she couldn't deny that she did enjoy the occasional alien proof theory, but listening to her friend rant about water for twenty minutes straight was a real stretch of her patience.   
"...and that is why mothman is slowly poisoning our water reserves." Keith concluded proudly, arms opened wide enough to capture a small yeti.

An excruciating silence filled the room. Keith was unsure whether Pidge had misunderstood his theory or was expressing incredulity. It took him a moment to realise that the only member of his club was not paralysed with disbelief; she was alert, listening to the pronounced footsteps shattering the quietness of the English corridor. Their sound was sharp, carrying an aura of confidence that neither member of conspiracy club were used to, each tap getting louder.

The tapping grew to a halt. Keith and Pidge turned in unison to face the opening door, metal hinges screeching. Keith felt his heart rush, shaking slightly as he saw the dark, lanky boy burst round the doorframe.  
"I hope I didn't interrupt anything between you guys..." The new figure chuckled, raising a jaunty eyebrow.   
Keith couldn't speak, stood in the doorway of English classroom 3 was none other than Lance McClain: head of the cheerleading squad and undeniably the cutest guy in the school.


	2. A New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a dork who struggles to deal with emotions; Keith likes aliens™

Lance had never felt so much tension in his life, it was as if heat was radiating off the intense violet eyes that stared into his very existence. He tried to maintain his cool demeanour, pushing back his neatly cropped hair to reveal flawless skin; failing miserably to pull away from the dark haired boy's fervent glare. Something about Keith's gaze was unfamiliar to him, a passionate, otherworldly void the self proclaimed King of high school could not read. It was his duty as cheer captain to spend time with lots of people- though at that moment his ability to study others had been ripped from his being.  
He could feel the words building up in his throat; the situation was more awkward that he would have liked to admit. 

Lance was never one to show hesitation, especially when talking to attractive people: however, Keith was different. Painfully talented, enigmatic, able to rock a mullet in a beautiful non ironic way- Kogane was a cryptid in his own right. Lance had not expected to find a beautiful man when he entered the room to collect his literature assignment, however he could not let such a precious opportunity run loose. With a deep breath and a good stretch, Lance approached the occupied desk with ease.  
"Are you studying?"  
... Silence.  
Lance could have kicked himself: he had dedicated weeks of his life to practicing the wittiest, most intelligent pickup lines he could formulate in front of his bedroom mirror, only to produce the most boring question in the universe. The world truly was an unforgiving place.  
Another agonising second passed, Lance masking his frustration with a brief smirk.  
Keith looked down at his notes, "You could call it that..." he grunted.  
Great. Not only had Lance blown any chance he'd had with mullet boy, he'd also shattered the chance of a conversation.

"Don't mind Keith," a secondary voice chimed in, "he gets real touchy when you bring up his 'work'."  
Pidge waved her hand towards Lance; despite the fact she was shooting daggers at Keith she wore a glowing smile.  
"I'm in your class for technology but I'm not sure if your kind remember folks like me. The names Pidge."  
She spat out the words 'your kind' as though they were some caustic substance, Lance chose to ignore this.  
Pidge seemed to be holding back the biggest shit eating grin the world had ever seen, she rubbed her palms together maniacally. "I take it you're here to join Keith's club?"  
Lance froze, unprepared for said words. A moment of panic took over any rationality he held, his impulses cased him to nod his head frantically. He wanted to be with Keith, so what if he had to pretend to be infatuated with whatever Keith was into. Besides ,he was a VERY convincing actor if he did say so himself.  
"Of course I am!" He huffed, without a moment of hesitation. "What other reason would I be wondering the corridors of school alone at the exact time of your club meeting?"  
Wow Lance, real smooth, the thought to himself.  
Pidge saw right through him, Lance could tell, yet she luckily decided to keep her snarky mouth closed. Maybe she'd taken interest in the situation- Lance would never know. 

Keith stirred in his chair, supposedly searching for something buried beneath the paper war zone spanning the table. He jolted upright upon contact with a crumpled printout form, decorated with small pictures of a moth like alien creature.  
With an air of superiority, he waved the sheet at Lance, coughing to clear his throat before making his announcement.  
"From this moment onwards, you, Lance McClain, are sworn to secrecy. Any spread of theories documented in this room will result in a fate worse than death..." Keith paused. "Are you ready to wake up to the truths of this pitiful earth?"  
Lance was too confused to property comprehend his situation; he let out a tiny 'yeah', blushing as Keith reached out a gloved hand to shake his own.  
Keith's eyes shone with enthusiasm as the party of two became three.  
"Welcome to Conspiracy club Lance." He breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the conspiracy gang to actually get a plotline!  
> Thanks for reading ;D


	3. Boy talk and Night skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is always there for emotional support, meanwhile Pidge and Keith prepare for an outing.

"I'm telling you! They're mad! Have you seen the way Keith glares at me whenever I walk past him in the corridor?" Lance panted, arms frenzied, shaking.  
The other boy lent forward into what could only be described as a 'thinker-esque' position; his wide hands brushing his rounded chin, choppy brown hair shrouding his face.  
Hunk sighed, the past week had been an endless ramble from Lance- 'Keith this, Keith that... Oohhh have you seen Keith today, oohhhh Keith is so fucking perfect my eyes can't take it!!'. Hunk was ecstatic to hear that Lance had taken an interest in something outside of cheerleading (and of course hot people but let's face it, Lance's Keith obsession was strong), but it was difficult to get through to his best friend anymore.

"Actually you haven't told me anything: didn't you say something about being sworn to secrecy? Life or death situation?"  
Lance looked blankly at Hunk, rivers for eyes flowing slowly as he processed the question. It took a few seconds for the comment to kick in.  
"Ohhh that pledge thing? Pfft" he spat "Kidge might be insane- but do you really think they'd be down with murder?"  
Hunk sighed, bracing himself for more of Lance's evasive behaviour.  
"Who the heck is Kidge? I thought you said there were only two members excluding yourself?"

The grin on Lance's face was unreal; Hunk swore his friend went out his way to be as complicated as possible.  
"Just a little someone I spoke to the other day, I should introduce you guys sometime- you'd get on great."  
"Lance stoppppoppp pleaseeee?"  
Hunk's plea made Lance's face squeeze into the mother of all pouts.  
"I'm just messing with yah dude, Kidge is how I'm gonna refer to the conspiracy club from now on- let's face it, it's barely a club as it is."  
"I thought you were terrified of Pidge?" Hunk questioned.  
"I thought we weren't gonna speak of that, besides if I'm gonna have a chance with Keith I'm going to be seeing a lot of Pidge- she follows my mullet prince like a duckling to its mother, kinda creepy if you ask me..."

Hunk worried for Lance, he knew that if he didn't have his heart broken by Keith he would most likely be returning with a few broken bones from Pidge (she may be small but she really knew how to use that to her advantage).  
"I think you just need to get to know the two of them better, maybe joining their club will introduce you to some other people who aren't me?"  
Hunk never liked to point it out, but for someone who called himself the 'King of high school' Lance didn't have many friends. Sure he had learned to adapt to people, he was able to read others like open books and change himself to suit, but it was only Hunk that knew what the real Lance was like. He wondered if Lance even knew himself; but the bulky teenager decided not to mention this observation- best not to upset the boy with an army of cheerleaders at his command...

Hunk held his hands out towards Lance- he knew that when his friend was stressed holding hands would calm him down. "I'm sure you'll win him over, Keith looks like his bark is much worse that his bite- you just need to get through to him and show how awesome you are!!"  
Hunk could feel Lance's hands shake, he watched as the Cuban boy locked eyes with his own.  
"Yeah you're right" Lance replied, "I am pretty awesome."  
Hunk felt as though a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders; "I know this sounds cheesy, but I have faith in you bro!"

It was at that moment that a small hand violently gripped the collar of Lance's jacket, pulling him back into the sea of highschoolers. The last thing Hunk saw were legs kicking furiously and a flash of deep forest green, then Lance had gone.  
Hunk sighed once again- what kind of crazy school was this??

\----------  
It had happened so quickly, one second he was talking with Hunk, the next he was being dragged through chaotic corridors, helpless against the flow of unsuspecting students. For someone of such a small stature, Pidge certainly knew how to utilise her surroundings, the blur of pupils had distracted Lance enough for her to drag him into English classroom 3- revered home of the conspiracy club.  
Except, the conspiracy club wasn't complete- it was only Lance and Pidge. 

Pidge's eyes scanned Lance, glasses shadowing her face, hiding her focus from a bewildered Lance.  
"No no that outfit wouldn't last ten seconds up a mountain, Vans do not mix with crumbling rocks..."  
Lance raised his eyebrows as though asking Pidge to elaborate. "Uhh I'm not planning on going up any mountains today?"  
"Conspiracy club: Keith has just found a trail that could lead us to the fabled Lone Pine Mountain Devil: he needs someone to help set up camp."  
"And what are you doing?." Lance queried, something about the spontaneous trip seemed a bit off.  
"Oh me? I've got a date with Robotic engineers monthly, they've finally agreed to hear some of my ideas for the future of cybernetics..." She trailed off. "It would really hurt Keith if nobody showed up..."  
Lance could tell that Pidge was trying to guilt trip him into bunking off school and hiking up a mountain- but he wasn't going to deny that it worked. He found himself searching the school for sensible footwear and a warmer jacket; Hunk had prepared microraptor shaped cookies that found themselves securely wrapped in Lance's oversized pockets. 

The next day he entered the dusty English classroom wearing a grin like sunshine itself, he was going to spend time with Keith!  
Pidge directed him to the back gate of the building, pointing towards a shining red motorbike. The mission was simple, hold supplies on on the bike while Keith drove. Of course it was more difficult than it sounded, Lance felt one hand grip tightly to the folded tent cloth, the other wrapped tentatively round the other boy's waist. 

Soon they were surrounded by nothing but the inky canopy of night sky: alone together in the vast abyss of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance camping trip anyone?! ;D


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conspiracy duo bond a little while on a motorbike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya :) I'm so sorry I left this for so long, I've been super busy with exams and such but I'm gonna try my hardest to update as often as possible. This story might go on hiatus as my GCSEs start next week!! (Ooh exciting!)

Keith's skin was warm. Not an unhealthy fever burn, but a gentle heat that reminded Lance of fireplace ash. He kept his ropy arm wrapped tight around the other boy's waist while his surroundings became a blur, bike swerving while Lance buried his face into the back of Keith's red bomber jacket.   
"Uhhh Keith??" Lance murmured, eyes squinting.

"Yup?" The mullet clad boy responded, his body hunched over handlebars, eyes remaining focussed on the twisting road.

"Are you sure we're not going TOO fast? I mean, I love fast- fast is great! But um.. I'm seriously struggling to keep these supplies on board with you driving so recklessly: I can barely keep my eyes open with all this dust."  
At this point he was practically yelling; the motorbike engine revved persistently.

"Let's see you do better? Oh wait..." Keith turned to shoot Lance a smirk, he could practically smell the dismay pouring off his fretting companion.

"Wait what?!" Lance leant forward causing the bike to tilt.

"Oh wait, you clearly have no idea how bike physics work?? You can't just change the centre of gravity like that- if you kept leaning like that the bike would collapse and there would be nobody to drive..." He took a deep breath, eyes squinting as he thought of the right words. "and THAT would be the end of US finding the mountain devil."

Lance opened his mouth wide, eyes scanning Keith for a sign he could say something. "You say that like you'd leave me injured in this desert?" Lance began with mock hurt in his voice. "I honestly thought this little trip to find your mountain pixie or whatever would mean we'd actually chat? I feel so betrayed right now..."   
He looked down at his hands, disapproval showing as he spotted the small grazes where the supplies had chafed his skin.  
"Why should you know so much about bike science anyway? I swear you dropped out of lessons for some 'focussed isolation'"Lance twitched his fingers, desperately hoping Keith would ignore the fact that he wobbled on the seat. 

Everyone in his classes knew About Kogane, he had become what could only be described as a legend amongst his classmates: the talented student who threw everything away for a fist fight with a teacher. 

"What made you do it anyway?" Lance sighed. He could not understand how a person could care so little about their future, he knew how it felt to work- he had poured years of blood, sweat and tears into even scraping a place at the prestigious school.  
He could feel his face slip into an expression that was a far cry from his usual affected self; just as he was about to melt into his emotions, Keith let out a small, almost indistinguishable yelp.  
What Lance heard next was unexpected to say the least, the sentence to forever be engraved into his mind:   
"I did it to defend someone I love."

There was something so human about his words.   
The emotionless Keith who avoided people at all costs was suddenly just like Lance, he had once held dreams and probably still did. He had a past, and someone in his life that was so highly revered that the prodigy had left everything for them. They were his past, present and future and Lance prayed to the universe that whoever it was was worth all the humiliation Keith had exposed himself to in their honour.

After his single tantalising claim, Keith Kogane had abruptly ended the conversation, taking up the company of the open road to ignore Lance's flustered questions.   
The roads themselves were chaotic, snaking and curling without cause. It was as though their sole purpose was to confuse travellers- in fact they could hardly be called 'roads' at all. Every other second there was a tree to drive around or a dangerous rock slide to navigate- it was clear that the duo were as isolated as you could get when travelling to California to find a cryptid dinosaur monster. 

They had left the school at around four in the morning to avoid being spotted; Lance was surprised to see the sky once again paved with obsidian, bright flicks for stars forming glittering sparkles.   
"They're so beautiful. I've never really thought about the stars before but now we're out here I really appreciate them."

"Huh?"

"I mean it's amazing.." Lance sighed, he could feel cool tears well up in his eyes. "It's so amazing that the universe is infinite- we're so insignificant when I look up into the sky, we may never know what's out there..."  
There was a long pause, Keith seemed to shuffle in his seat.  
"I know what's out there.." He whispered.

"You do?" Lance responded, trying to hold back his blush.

"Yeah man... Aliens." He raised his head dramatically, scanning the far void with squinting eyes.

Lance stiffened, he didn't really know what else he expected to hear the head of the conspiracy club say, but his companion's biker aesthetic and bad boy attitude really made the claim a sight to behold. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a dork?" Lance smirked.

"Oh yeah Pidge tells me a lot- I guess my reputation of badassery really has been shattered." 

Where the motorbike had stopped moving there was a ring of settling dust, each particle reflecting the moonlight like a jar of fireflies.

Lance had to rip his eyes away from the illuminated sky scape to face the other boy; he examined Keith's sharp jawline, his warm dark eyes. The starlight reflected off Keith's inky black hair leaving a purple sheen which reminded Lance of amethyst clusters.   
His companion was beautiful, otherworldly: the light from the universe accentuated every feature and Lance would have given anything to simply stare at the other boy forever.  
A few seconds later he was staring into fervent eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He heard Keith's voice stutter.

"You know, aliens aren't so dorky after all." Lance winked and the pair were left in the incessant silence of the outdoors, unaware of the gruelling journey ahead.


	5. Update

Hi!  
As some of you may know I discontinued this fic as a result of exams and a lack of motivation. I’ve realised that my writing style has developed a lot but I honestly still really love the concept of this work so I’ve started a new one.

Here’s the link!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514719/chapters/36014244

It’s called infinitesimal:))

It’s very similar to this one but I’ve decided to start it differently in order to make the Klance more slowburn. 

I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it!

Thank you to everyone who’s been super supportive about ‘Conspiracy’ <3 all the kind words have motivated my rewrite and it means the world to me.


End file.
